Warmth
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: They gazed into each other's vision. Suddenly, they felt a warmth, that caused them to fall in each other's love.
**Hello! I am back with a Pokémon fanfic, based on the love of two fire Pokémons. Although I am a fan of water Pokémon, just like misty :P**

 **So here it goes:**

It was an evening. Charizard had just returned from the charicific valley then, for meeting Ash and his fellow Pokémon friends. All were very much pleased to see him again. They were busy in gossiping.

 **Pokémons' chattering:**

"Hi, Charizard." Said an yellow electric mouse, "Feeling really very nice to see you again."

The orange dragon smiled a bit.

"You know, we all have missed you a lot." Said a starfish like Pokémon.

"I also missed you all." Said Charizard, "Specially Ash."

"Of course you did." Pikachu said, "Whenever we remain far from him, we all miss him very much. And why not? After all, he's our best friend."

"Is only friend?" Thought a leaf Pokémon, "To me, he is more than a friend."

"Hey Bayleef, what are you thinking?" Asked a grass type Pokémon, who had a huge pulp on his back.

"Nothing, Balbasaur." Said she, heaving a deep sigh.

"By the way, Charizard, how's everyone there?" Asked Pikachu.

"They all are doing fine." Said the dragon, "Liza is really nice, she treated me like her own pokemons. And others are also very good at their hearts, they didn't let me feel sad for you."

"And Charla?"

At this question, Charizard got reddened a bit. His breaths started becoming warmer. Although nobody could understood it, as he was orange colour in his body and he was a fire type Pokémon, so it was quite natural.

"She's alright." Charizard said, after breaking the silence. Then, he drifted to his flashback:

 **Flashback:**

The fire dragon was practicing. He was working much hard. Actually, he became more industrious from that day when he realized that he had to be the best. If not for himself, then for Ash, his master.

"He wants to be the best Pokémon master in the world." The stubborn dragon said to himself, "But he never pressurizes us. He always treats us like his friends. He's not like other Pokémon trainers who treat their pokemons as their slaves."

He remembered that moment when he was a little charmander. His ex trainer used to treat him like his slave, like a weapon, to win a match at every coast. He had never cared for him. Actually, his good days started when he found Ash, perhaps Ash found him. But he never realized the bond of their friendship. He was always proud of his strength. But, eventually, he realized Ash's caring and feeling for him when he was attacked by the ice beam attack of a poliwrath.

"Still training?" Charizard heard a voice of a familiar female fire Pokémon.

Charizard smirked, but didn't give any reply.

"I see." Said the female Charizard, "You must have been tired and exhausted by training a lot. So, why won't you have a break?"

"A fighter never takes a break." Said the orange dragon, with a confident and fearless voice.

"Let it be, Charizard." Said Charla, "Everyone needs a break, when you have to be better. C'mon, there's a fruit. I've brought it for you. If you eat this, you can gain more strength."

Hearing this, the Pokémon took the fruit. It was so tasty that Charizard couldn't help wanting another. Charla also had a lot of them. So they continued eating those fruits. Then, Charizard couldn't remember what happened.

 **Ends flashback:**

"Charizard, Pikachu, Bayleef..." Said the voice of their master, "Where are you all? C'mon, it's supper time."

"Yay!" The red-dotted cheeked mouse exclaimed with joy, "Lets go, guys."

Charizard heaved a deep sigh, again.

...

Everybody was sleeping. Suddenly, a pokeball got opened. An orange dragon came out from it. He was feeling that something bad happened.

He heard a familiar voice, crying. He went out. He saw a familiar figure below a tree. As he went to it, he realized that it wasn't unfamiliar to him.

"Charla..." Said the dragon, "You...you're here?"

Hearing him, the girl looked at him, wiping her tears.

"What happened, Charla?" Asked the Charizard, worriedly, "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't." Replied Charla.

"If you weren't, then was it raining?" Asked the orange male, "But it only got your face drenched, your whole body is dry yet."

Charla smiled a bit.

"C'mon Charla, don't lie anymore." Said Charizard, "Now tell me what happened."

"No, I can't." Said Charla, "If you know it, you'll start hating me."

"Don't say like that, Charla." Said Charizard, "Now tell, is anything wrong?"

Charla heaved a sigh. Then she said, "I...Im...pregnant!"

"What?" Charizard wondered. He couldn't believe his own ears. He gulped.

"Yes, with your child." Said the female Charizard, sniffing, "I know you will abandon this child. Because you have to be the best Charizard in the world. You may not have enough time for these things. So...goodbye!"

Saying these things, Charla was about to leave the place but couldn't because someone stopped her.

"Who said these things to you?" Asked Charizard, "Just I have to know how it happened..."

"You remember that I'd given you some fruits once, telling that it increases strength?"

Charizard nodded.

"But we had eaten more." Said the girl, "So, for the side effects, it worked like alchololic drag. As a result..."

"You don't need to tell anymore, Charla." Said the dragon, "And don't blame yourself for it."

"But why?"

"Because I love you."

Charla started at the father of her child for sometimes.

"And I will accept you and also fulfill every responsibilities to our child." Said the dragon.

"I...I love you too." Said the female, being reddened in blush.

Then, they got lost in a passionate kiss, making the moon, the tree and the environment the witnesses of their love only.

 **Uff...at last, I've come out from the beyblade and written a one shot of Pokémon. Yay! Know it, it isn't better but still...read and review please! :P**


End file.
